I Can Do Better
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: Cringing of the thought that she has to fight her ex-boyfriend, Chris Sabin, Velvet Sky decides to get a drink just to calm her nerves. However, what happens when a certain X Division Champion comes on the scene and sheds a little light on her? First AA/VS one-shot. Sorry if it's a little too-paced.


**"I Can Do Better" **

**Rated T**

**Summary: ****Cringing with disbelief that she has to fight her ex-boyfriend, Chris Sabin, ****Velvet Sky decides to get a drink just to calm her nerves. However, what happens when a certain X Division Champion comes on the scene and sheds a little light?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything associated with Impact Wrestling. I do own yo momma though.**

* * *

Velvet Sky was hurting.

She was never like that when she dumped a guy on her terms. But to have dumped a guy who was now a former World Heavyweight and X-Division Champion, and for the repercussions that she was gonna face was a mistake all along. She would've been happy just to be better off without Chris Sabin, but seeing that Sabin's huge erratic ego got to her like an irritating fly, she was scared to death.

This wasn't like this coming from Sabin. When Velvet met with Chris for the first time, he was actually a friendly guy to be around. He was always gentle around women, he was always nice, and he always treated Velvet like the queen she was. And she actually was the first woman to congratulate him on his first World Heavyweight Championship victory. For the first time in her life, Velvet felt happy.

But one night ago, Chris Sabin had lost the championship to Bully Ray.

That single loss sparked a new attitude and a new ego in Sabin. This time, he wanted to do anything to get a title in TNA, especially if it meant putting Velvet Sky in total harm. He did just that when he fought all four guys at Bound For Glory to reclaim the X-Division title. Velvet should've been happy for him, but now, it wasn't the same anymore. The only thing that would make Velvet happy was if Chris managed to ditch his new-found ego of his. But nothing was gonna make her happy.

And the way he's been using her just to hold on to his title was pissing Velvet off. She wanted to get out of this relationship, but apparently, Sabin wouldn't let her. He would do anything to make her happy again, but cheating to an easy victory wasn't one of them.

After all this bullcrap, Velvet Sky dumped Chris Sabin on national television. Which wasn't surprising, since she told him to defend his X-division title against Austin Aries the week before the breakup. Not also had he lost the title that he had so dearly, but he lost Velvet too. It was very soul-crushing for Chris Sabin.

Rather than to sulk around in defeat, Chris Sabin thought of the perfect revenge for her new ex-girlfriend. In secret, Sabin found a small black engagement box hidden in his dresser. In addition, he decided to invite Velvet to the champagne room where they both shared their first kiss. For Sabin, it was a moment where he didn't wanna forget for the rest of his life.

He then saw Velvet Sky in that perfect black dress. It was very cut-up, and it showed her perfect curves, especially her curvy legs. She looked more breathtaking than ever. Sabin was more dedicated to winning her back once and for all.

With a deep breath, Sabin went down on one knee and showed her the little black box. Velvet was speechless. Was this really happening? Was Sabin gonna say the words that Velvet Shy was gonna hear.

He wouldn't. He couldn't.

But just to be sure that all of this wasn't a dream, Velvet grabbed the little black box and carefully opened up it's contents. Her eyes was taken away at the last image she saw...

...

...

...

...it was empty.

Velvet couldn't believe that she was tricked like that. It was so mean and heartless for Chris to do that.

In exchange, Chris accused Velvet of stealing his spotlight. He informed her that everyone should focus on Sabin and not Velvet. Quite frankly, she was to blame for his downfall. He was sick of her ex-girlfriend taking all the glory for herself. As a result, Chris had challenged her ex-girlfriend, of all people, to a wrestling match. Somehow, his harsh attitude forced Velvet to break out in tears, thus leaving her in the dust.

In an effort to forget that little moment of hers, Velvet managed to head over to the nearest bar in Scotland. Maybe one little swig would help calm her down. Following a depressed sigh, Velvet thought to herself clearly.

_"Such a mess you've gotten yourself into. I thought you would do the right thing, but look where it's now gotten you..."_

But before Velvet could start beating herself, a voice crept her up from behind.

"Hey, Velvet."

"Aggh!" Velvet yelped, leaping out of her seat.

Standing before her was the TNA X-Division Champion and vegan, Austin Aries. He was perhaps the only man who told her to leave Chris Sabin. It was really nice of him to do that.

"Geez, you scared me." Velvet said, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry, didn't mean to," Aries chuckled. "Anyway, what are you doing in this cruddy bar?"

"I could ask you the same thing myself." Velvet chuckled as well.

"Good question," Aries replied. "I had to go here since all the bars here in this town are full to the bone. By the way, I also needed something to wash off that crummy raspberry chicken salad I had. That's probably $12 I won't have back again."

"No kidding..." She sighed.

After the bartender served them another drink, Austin noticed the bored look on Velvet's face.

"Anything going on with you, or what?" Austin said, with a hint of concern.

"It's nothing," Velvet sighed. "It's just that my boyfriend came here and embarrassed the hell out of me."

"What on earth did he do this time? Flash you with his private parts?" Austin raised an eyebrow.

"No, although that would be disturbing to do," Velvet cringed at the thought. "He brought that stupid engagement box with him that had nothing inside it. I usually thought there would be a gorgeous diamond ring inside it, but he fooled me. That stupid bastard fooled me all along."

"Go on..." Austin said, urging Velvet to continue her story.

He was very much interested in what the beautiful blonde had to say. It was like Aries was reading her like an open book.

"What's worse than that," Velvet sighed again. "He's now challenged me to a match. That's not like him to do that. When I first met him, he was nice and such a gentleman. But ever since he lost that World Heavyweight Champion to Bully Ray, he's not the same anymore. I feel like I lost him and now there's no way to change him back. I wish I could have the nice gentleman I thought I loved so much back to me, but now he's totally a different person..."

With a sigh, Velvet managed to shed a tear which poured right into her martini.

That one single image from his eyes forced Austin Aries to feel bad for her. Aries felt like he kicked a baby pony in the ass. Heck, he felt like punching a cute dolphin in the ocean. After all, he was the only guy to stand up for her when it came to Velvet's stupid ex-boyfriend. Something needed to be done. Austin needed to find a way to get Velvet out of her teary-eyed depression.

"You know what, you don't need that stupid tool." Austin declared with glory. "If you broke up with him, then you should be proud of yourself for doing so. If Chris has a problem with it, then he should go crap himself to sleep and cry about it like the little bitch that he is. He doesn't deserve to be with someone like you. I mean, you're Velvet Sky. You're gorgeous, beautiful, sexy and funny to boot. Any true gentleman in this bar and anyone in this world would be lucky to be with you. But not that piece of monkey crap known as Chris Sabin. You can still kick his ass, no matter how hard he comes down on you."

His words had gotten to Velvet's mind. What he said was right all along. She realized that she can do better than that tool.

"You're right for once." Velvet smiled, "Just because I broke up with him, that doesn't mean I should cry about it. I should move on and find a guy who can at least respect me for what I do. Chris lost the best thing in his life, and now, he can go cry about it. Thanks, Aries."

"No problem, Velv," Aries nodded. "Since we're all here, why don't you let me pay for the drinks. My treat."

"Oh my god, that sounds sooooo good right now!" She exclaimed.

A smile was brought upon Aries's face right now. It was really nice to bring her out of this slumber. Sure, she was still gonna face Chris Sabin, but at least she felt good and better about her decision. And it was all because she had Austin Aries to thank for all of this.

"Hey, Austin. Remember that advice you gave me about finding that special guy one day?" Velvet raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sure. What about it?" Austin replied.

Within a deep breath, Velvet suddenly grabbed his cheeks...

...and crashed her lips onto his. Austin's eyes suddenly bulged out of shock and surprise. It was perhaps the most exciting kiss that he ever felt from his mouth. But it didn't last long since it was tender and quick.

Despite this, it was well worth it to be kissed by a hot chick.

"I think I may be one step closer to finding him." Velvet Sky blushed in front of a surprised Austin Aries.

"Good to know, Velv." Aries chuckled, even blushing as well.

And with a laughing Austin Aries at her side, Velvet Sky toasted her drink to him, having nothing to worry about for the future.

* * *

**I apologize if this was a little rushed, but I thought this was nice to do, considering that Austin Aries played a bit part in the tumultous Velvet Sky/Chris Sabin relationship. I hate Chris Sabin, because he's such a total d**k when it comes to treating women. I hope he gets nothing but karma. Anyway, what do the rest of you Impact Wrestling fans think? Until then, R&R!**


End file.
